Albert Wesker
History Albert Wesker was born to parents with superior intellectual genes. Wesker and much more children were chosen to be part of a project made by Oswell E Spencer called the Wesker Children, he then was given his surname, Wesker. He showed his particular promise to the Wesker children, which pleased Umbrella's president and founder, Spencer. Spencer saw what Wesker could do and had what his Wesker children needed. Wesker would enventully go into the service of the same company and become a close worker of his creator, Spencer. Wesker was unaware though of Spencer's true motives and even his own origins. Wesker soon joined the internitioal enterprise, Umbrella, when he was seventeen years old and started off working with Brian Irons. In 1977, Wesker was assigned to the Umbrella Research Centre, with his new leader being James Marcus. There he became friends with William Birkin, while also a rival. Both Wesker and Birkin were Marcus's best apprentices and the only people he can really trust. When the facility closed down in July 29th of 1978, the two were transferred as Chief researcher's to the Arklay Laboratory. During their arrival upon the Laboratory, Wesker was given a file from the facility's President regarding the Ebola Virus, which was discovered two years back. The facility was a place of studying samples of the Ebola Virus to create a vaccine. Umbrella researched into its death rate in the experimented T Virus, inside the facility. Wesker and Birkin's research of the T Virus lasted since thirteen years and went into three stages. In 1988, when the T Virus reached its third stage, the Tyrant was created. Then Wesker and Birkin were ordered by Spencer to assassinate James Marcus and steal all of his research. After, William Birkin's research uncovered the G Virus in the body of Lisa Travor's discovery. Experiments and test then began upon Lisa in the facility. Spencer approved his project in 1991, which made Wesker doubt about his intentions and requested a transfer of Umbrella's intellegence Beraeu the same year. In 1996, Albert joined the new founded S.T.A.R.S., a Raccoon City police department. Where he worked as a Umbrella double agent, he was giving infomation on any police investigations. During this time in division, Wesker also paid attention to Chris Redfield's abilities. Two years after the formation of S.T.A.R.S., a number of reports were handed to S.T.A.R.S. about Cannibal homicides near the Arklay region. The Public feared that a local cult was responsible for those deaths, but only Umbrella knew the truth. In order to sort out the Public outcry, S.T.A.R.S. bravo Team went to the Arklay Moutains for an investigation of the situation. Wesker's goal was to attain combat data from T-002, an experimental Tyrant. However, he'd need to find someone to test it on. The answer came in the shape of Chris Redfield, who didn't know about Wesker's involvment with Umbrella. Upon the Tyrant's release, it ignored Wesker's order to kill Chris, killing him instead. Death, however, did not find him, as he escaped the Arklay mansion before it exploded. Five months later, Wesker, who now belonged to a newer organization, attacked Rockfort Island to attain the T-Veronica Virus.